Delkraneiysia
REAL WORLD MAP Delkraneiysia, Officially the United Kingdom of Delkraneiysia. The country is about 117,000 Sq miles. The population of humans is about 14,844,450. Creatures stand at about 3,347,000. Thats about an 18,191,450 population. The country formed in 2012. Canada lends the developing nation a 16K SQ Mile area in Newfoundland in 2011. The country later bought another 2K SQ Mile property in Quebec in 2013. Later in 2018, Delkraneiysia purchased a 99K SQ Mile property on the great Baffin Island. Much of the Country's population lives in Newfoundland. Only 37% of the population lives on Baffin Island. INTRO Delkraneiysia is no stranger to Hurricanes. They typically get 20 storms a year. mostly hurricanes/typhoons. However that's not the only type the get. Read about the types below. Delkraneiysia is a 3 million Square Mile country located on the continent of Morthia. They also own a 6 sq mi island (Isle of Delkraneiysia) in the Sandific Basin. Trivia/DYN- Fun Facts # The Delkran Sea, used to be a landlocked lake, named the Great Lake. This changed on one day because a strong Erasicane in the 1800s. # The notch on the north central area at the westernmost point was damage from the most recent Erasicane. # There are more states in Delkraneiysia then 2x The US. # The country houses almost 2 billion people. The country features many different climates from desert to rainforest. # The city of Delcore City and New York are the largest cities in the country Featured In Delkraneiysia Basin Retired Names DEKRANEIYSIA HURRICANE NAME BOARD 2016 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season 2017 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season 2018 Delkraneiysia Hurricane Season 2019 Delkaneiysia Hurricane Season Important Places # Delcore City- Capital and largest city in DK. # New York- 2nd largest city - Hurricane Center is here. (Name changes to London in map 2) # Delkran Sea- A formerly landlocked lake, now an attached bay, (by an erasicane) Sometimes produces Hurricanes. # The Great Lakes of Delkraneiysia- Conists of the Delkran Sea (Formerly Great Lake or Lake Superior), Lake Michigan, and Lake Jordan. Hurricanes seldom arrive or form in these waters, but on occasion do. # Lake Michigan-(Map 2 Only) A new long and narrow body of water, connected to the ocean by a strait. It is named after Michigan County, the most populous county in its vancinity. # Hollywood District- The famous people live here! Many movie and TV sets are here. # Mandy Islands- Now Uninhabited, once paradice islands that were torn apart by Catastrophic Hurricane Mandy last year. Now a national park. The name of the islands changed over in November 2018. TYPES Erasicanes- Split Delkraneiysia halfway in half in the 1800s. Created Delkraneiysia Sea. Incredibly rare. They have happened 50 different times, only cutting off minor sections of shoreline, a few miles long. The most recent major one was in 1963, but the most recent one of all occurred in 2017, a C1, cutting off about 100 miles creating a long canyon. Medicanes-''' A name used more frequently for Mediterranean sea hurricanes but also is used in DK to refer to Delkran Seas Hurricanes and Typhoons. 5-7 form per year. 'Megacanes- ' Delkraneiysian Megacanes are large hurricanes that achieve winds over 175mph. They are listed as "D6 and D7" on the Delcore Scale. They are quite common as Delkraneisian waters are warmer then the Atlantic and Pacific. At least 2 occur per year. So far 3 formed this year 'Typhoons and Hurricanes-' The normal Level of severe tropical systems. Delkraneiysia usually posts both the name Typhoon and Hurricane to announce hurricanes on their basin. Goes from 75-199mph. Anything higher would be deemed a megacane, and lower a tropical storm. A tropical storm is a hurricane or typhoon in lower strengths ranging 40-74mph 'Subtropical Systems-' Storms that form almost anywhere, but inherit both tropical and nontropical traits. These storms are very common, more at midlatitudes. Only used when it comes to tropical storms, a subtropical hurricane or typhoon is announced as a regular hurricane/typhoon. '''About the country People Delkraneiysia is a large country that is very diverse. Diverse is what we thrive on. We have people from 130 countries who speak 40 languages including the official English, Spanish, French and Russian. There also are many Arabic, Dutch, Danish, Chinese, Japanese, Korean and Swahili speakers. 93% of citizens are immigrants from real world contries who come for better life and for the better climate. The top sender countries are - China, Japan, Germany, Russia, United States, Algeria, South Aftrica, Iran, Iraq and Syria. Climate The climate is usually warm temperate, with warm, sometimes hot springs and summers, cool falls, and cold winters. Summer storms are common as tropical storms and subtropical storms. Landfalling hurricanes do happen but not very commonly. Delkraneiysian hurricanes typically travel south of the continent, which Delkraneiysia is on the SW side. There are some storms that make it out of the stream and make landfall, but only few a year do so. The average cyclone count is 20. There have been years that only 8-12 form. The record least was 4 formations in 2001. Category:Delcore's Category:Fictional basins Category:DK Seasons